


Wie die Überfliegerin in die Welt kam und sie entdeckte

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: Weihnachten ist ja für Kinder etwas ganz besonderes. Aber wie ist es mit jenem kleinen Mädchen, das seinesgleichen sucht - und niemals finden wird...? - Ein Jahr vergeht und schon jetzt versetzt Eurus ihre Umgebung in Erstaunen.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1977

  
  
  
E. weiß vieles, aber manches ist IHR noch ein Rätsel.  
  
Der 1. 12. 1977 – das ist IHR Geburtsdatum, das hat man IHR gesagt. Und es ist der meteorologische Winteranfang. Seither hat SIE vieles gelernt, noch mehr entdeckt und fast alles verstanden.  
SIE hat angefangen, Fragen zu stellen, sobald SIE dazu im Stande war. Aber SIE hat oft keine Antworten bekommen. Oder falsche. Aber das wird SIE nicht daran hindern, alles zu begreifen und alles zu tun, was SIE will.  
  
  
In IHREM Kopf stellt SIE sich das Haus vor, in dem SIE wohnt und räumt auf. In jedem Zimmer, jedem Schrank liegen da Erinnerungen und Erkenntnisse. Sie sind vollgestopft davon. Aber das macht nichts, die nächsten Themen kann SIE in der Garage und im Gartenschuppen unterbringen. Und dann wird SIE eben das Dorf erobern müssen - sozusagen.  
  
  
Manchmal geht SIE in Gedanken zurück zu der Zeit davor, der Zeit vor der Welt, zurück zu der Zeit in Wärme und Dunkelheit, als IHRE Welt noch weich war, alles ist weich gewesen, auch die Klänge und auch SIE selbst. Dann kam das Licht und mit dem Licht die Kälte, die Härte und diese Distanz, die Distanz zu etwas, das sie seither vermisste und das SIE bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wiederentdeckt hatte, das SIE bis zum heutigen Tag nicht verstand. Weiß und kalt und laut, voller harter, schriller Geräusche war die Welt - und so viel größer!  
  
  
Immerhin war SIE dann an einen wärmeren Ort gelangt - längst nicht so warm, wie der, aus dem SIE vertrieben worden war, doch angenehmer. Da hatte dieses Ding gestanden: Leuchtend und bunt glitzernd und faszinierend und duftend. Später hätte SIE gesagt, dass die äußere Form entfernt an einen Kegel erinnert - mit einem gelbglänzenden, zackigen Ding auf der Spitze.  
  
Für ein paar Momente war IHRE Verzweiflung vergessen gewesen.  
  
  
Und da war dieser kleine Mann im Hellblau mit den Löckchen auf dem Kopf, der um dieses Ding herumtapste und hinfiel und krabbelte und in seine kleinen Händchen patschte. Er spiegelte sich hingerissen in den glänzenden Kugeln und zog an diesen schmalen, silbernen Glitzerstreifen.  
  
Da hatte sich ein seltsames Geräusch aus IHREM Innern den Weg gebahnt, das ihr neu war.  
  
Und eine seltsam vertraute Stimme hatte etwas gesagt:  
  
„Sie lacht! Oh, Darling, sie hat wirklich gelacht!“  
  
  
Viel später erst hat SIE Informationen zum Kontext dieser Situation erhalten.  
  
  
Die Großen wurden von den beiden Kleinen Daddy und Mummy genannt; der ganz Kleine war Sherly und der Größere mit dem Pullover, der so grün war wie das glitzernde Ding, aber mit um die Schultern einem Streifen aus weißen Dingern drauf, wurde Mykie gerufen.  
  
  
Doch das interessante, schillernde Ding mit den vielen Lämpchen daran hatte nicht lange in der guten Stube gestanden - es war rasch trocken geworden und die komischen kurzen Haare waren ihm ausgefallen - und eines Tages war es verschwunden! Aber nicht ganz: Am Boden lagen noch ganz viele von diesen grünen Stacheln und etwas Glitzerzeug...  
  
  
Das war der Moment, wo SIE begriff: Lebendige Dinge können sterben!  
  
Sie kommen irgendwann in die Welt, wie ich vor ein paar Wochen und irgendwann verschwinden sie wieder aus ihr!  
  
  
SIE hätte es freilich noch nicht mit treffenden Vokabeln benennen können, aber SIE wusste ganz genau, was da passiert war!  
  
Und schon tags drauf fand SIE sich bestätigt: Da lag neues Feuerholz neben dem Kamin, dürre Ästchen und Scheite mit Rinde daran. SIE erkannte sie wieder - am Geruch und an dem komischen Klebstoff, der da stellenweise dran war...  
  
SIE hatte eine Antwort gefunden  
und dazu viele neue Fragen.  
  
  


  
tbc


	2. 1978

„Sie war von Anfang an anders. Sie wusste Dinge, die sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnte. Als ob sie irgendwie Zugang zu Wahrheiten jenseits des Normalen habe...“  
(Mycroft, TFP)

1978

Im Frühling stand ein weiteres komisches Fest an. Eines mit Hasen und Eiern aus Schokolade. Aber sie zu suchen, schien Spaß zu machen; Sherlock jedenfalls. SIE selbst konnte das nicht. Noch nicht. SIE schaffte es schon seit einigen Wochen, IHREN Kopf zu heben und oben zu halten und wenn man SIE ließ, konnte SIE seit kurzem über den Boden robben. Aber herumkrabbeln oder gar laufen und die bunten Eier aufheben, das konnte SIE noch nicht und das brachte SIE dazu, zu brüllen und zu strampeln. SIE wollte PLATZEN!  
Zwei Wochen später wurde SIE in ein langes weißes Kleid gesteckt und in ein hohes, kaltes, unangenehm riechendes Gebäude verschleppt. Viele Leute waren da und sangen falsch. Ein Kerl in einem komischen Kleid und mit einer unangenehmen Stimme erzählte unzusammenhängendes Zeug. Aber dann stand IHRE Familie auf und Mummy trug sie zu dem komischen Mann an einen steinernen Brunnen und er beträufelte SIE dreimal mit kaltem Wasser.

Was ist das wieder für ein Quatsch?!  
SIE brüllt. So laut SIE kann. Und SIE hört erst damit auf, als man SIE aus diesem grässlichen Haus trägt.  
Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass SIE eine Methode entwickelt, sich verständlich zu machen!

Es wurde wärmer draußen und immer bunter und es wurde wieder kälter und dunkler, IHR erster Geburtstag wurde gefeiert und man sagte IHR, dass bald Weihnachten käme.  
Inzwischen wusste SIE, dass das interessante Ding damals es ein Baum gewesen war – eine Tanne, um genau zu sein, dass solche Pflanzen für gewöhnlich in Wäldern und Parks leben und viele Jahre und Jahrzehnte alt werden können – manche, aber das sind dann eher die mit den Blättern, sogar Jahrhunderte! Und sie benötigen Wasser, das sie mit ihren weit verzweigten Wurzeln aus dem Erdreich saugen können. Diese Wurzeln – so hatte man es IHR erklärt – waren bei manchen Baumarten sogar noch größer als ihre Kronen*!  
Wohl zum ersten Mal war es IHR schwer gefallen, sich etwas vorzustellen – aber SIE glaubte natürlich, dass es so war.  
Da begriff SIE: Der Baum damals in unserem Wohnzimmer, das ist ja eigentlich nur ein halber Baum gewesen. Ein halber Baum kann aber nicht leben, das leuchtet ein; er stirbt, auch wenn es noch ein paar Tage dauert bis er richtig tot ist...  
Und dann wird er verbrannt und er ist weg. Ganz weg, es bleibt nur etwas blassgraue Asche, so leicht wie Staub...

Um so erstaunter war SIE, als auf einmal wieder so ein Baum im Zimmer stand! Hatten IHRE Eltern denn nichts dazu gelernt? Wie konnte das sein? SIE selbst lernte doch in jeder Minute etwas dazu! Es war doch glasklar, dass auch dieser Baum wieder sterben würde!

"Wieso tun sie das?" hatte sie den großen, dicken Jungen mit den Sommersprossen gefragt. Mycroft war viel gewachsen in diesem einen Jahr – aber nicht so viel wie sie selbst, wenn man das ins Verhältnis setzt. Jedenfalls nicht in die Höhe. Aber wenn er so weiter machen würde, dann würde er Mummy bald über den Kopf wachsen. Der dunkelgrüne Pullover mit den verzweigten, weißen Sternen passte ihm längst nicht mehr. In diesem Jahr trug er einen in Dunkelblau.  
(Übrigens fand SIE das nicht in Ordnung, dass Mummy inzwischen nicht gewachsen war! Alle großen Leute, die SIE inzwischen gesehen hatte, im Dorf, im Bahnhof, im Zug, in der Stadt – fast alle waren größer als Mummy. Das gefiel IHR nicht! Daddy war zwar auch nicht gewachsen – aber das war etwas anderes – er war ja groß genug!)  
"Mykie", so wurde der große Bruder genannt – dabei hätte man das wenigstens "Mycie" schreiben und dann anders aussprechen müssen, denn eigentlich hieß er doch "Mycroft"! So stand es an seiner Zimmertür. Deshalb pflegte SIE ihn auch durchweg so anzusprechen – alles andere fand sie einfach inkonsequent!  
"Wieso tun sie das, Mycroft?"  
Aber er hatte bloß geantwortet, dass das eben so eine dumme Tradition wäre und das hierzulande fast alle Haushalte so machen würden zu diesem Datum, weil da ein Fest gefeiert wurde, dessen Inhalt aber absolut nichts mit Bäumen zu tun hat, sondern mit der alten Geschichte, die mit den Krippenfiguren unter dem Baum nachgestellt wird.  
Aber das hatte SIE doch überhaupt nicht gemeint! SIE hatte wissen wollen, wieso IHRE Eltern sich wieder einen halben Baum hingestellt haben, der in wenigen Tagen schon alle Nadeln verlieren und dann als Brennholz nach und nach in den Kamin wandern würde!  
Außerdem hatte Mycroft noch davon geredet, dass noch andere Dinge zwingend zu diesem Fest gehören: Plätzchen backen und noch viel anderes leckeres Essen. Er hatte gar nicht mehr aufgehört, davon zu reden, was er in diesen Tagen alles essen würde!  
Und da hatte SIE zu ihm gesagt: "Weißt du was, Mycroft? Du isst sehr viel und deshalb bist du so dick. Daher kommt das! Es ist ganz einfach!"  
In diesem Moment war etwas ganz seltsames mit Mycrofts Gesicht passiert – SIE konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es war interessant und irgendwie ein bisschen unheimlich. SIE hatte sich das aber nicht lange ansehen können, denn er war dann einfach in sein Zimmer gerannt und hatte sich eingeschlossen.  
Was für eine seltsame Antwort!  
Mummy reagierte ganz anderes darauf, wenn ihre Jüngste wieder etwas verstanden oder entdeckt hatte!

Dieses zweite Mal hatte SIE sich nicht über den bunten, glitzernden Baum gefreut. Er hatte SIE traurig gemacht.  
Jedenfalls hatte IHR IHRE Mummy das so erklärt; verstanden hatte SIE es nicht. Und Mummy im Grunde auch nicht, denn sie hatte IHR nicht sagen können, weshalb das so gekommen war.  
Jedenfalls war es ein Gefühl, das SIE nicht mochte und das SIE hilflos machte und IHRE Augen dazu brachte, nass zu werden und IHRE Stimme und IHR Kinn zum Zittern brachte. Unangenehm.

Und die anderen? Mummy, Daddy, Mycroft und Sherlock?  
SIE war nicht sicher, was Gefühle von anderen angeht, aber SIE erinnerte sich an die Gesichter von damals. Deshalb kam SIE zu dem Schluss, dass SIE sich jetzt genauso viel oder wenig über den Baum freuten, wie im Jahr zuvor. Nur dass Sherlock inzwischen gewachsen war und sich jetzt viel sicherer bewegen konnte. Er setzte sich zwar nach wie vor gerne mal auf den Boden, aber er krabbelte und stolperte nicht mehr. Das war jetzt IHR Problem und das ärgerte SIE! Doch Sherlock lachte dann manchmal über das ganze Gesicht und seine hellen Augen leuchteten. Das mochte SIE sehr.

SIE wusste natürlich auch später noch ganz genau, welche Geschenke SIE an diesem zweiten Weihnachten bekommen hatte – und was in welches Papier eingewickelt gewesen war und die Namen, die man IHR dazu genannt hatte.  
Mummy hatte IHR einen Abakus geschenkt. Das war ein großer Rahmen aus Holz, in den parallel zehn dünne Metallstangen eingespannt waren; und auf den Stangen waren Holzperlen aufgefädelt: fünf rote und fünf blaue Kugeln auf der obersten Stange, fünf gelbe und fünf grüne auf der zweiten, dann wieder rot und blau und so fort.  
Von Daddy hatte SIE eine weiße Tafel bekommen mit bunten Buchstaben dazu.  
SIE konnte längst zählen und SIE wusste längst, welcher Buchstabe welcher war.  
Was IHR dagegen nicht klar war:  
Mummy und Daddy wussten nicht, dass SIE das schon gelernt hatte, und IHR diese beiden Dinge geschenkt hatten, damit SIE das lernen sollte!  
SIE hatte gleich angefangen, die Tafel auszuprobieren. Was wirklich faszinierend war: Die Buchstaben blieben an der weißen Oberfläche haften! Trotzdem fühlten sie sich nirgends klebrig an! Ja, wie ging das denn?! SIE versuchte, die Buchstaben wieder abzulösen und setzte sie dann erneut auf die Tafel – bloß langsamer: Da spürte SIE eine unsichtbare Kraft, die den Buchstaben zur Tafel zog.  
"Daddy, wie geht das?" fragte SIE. Daddy hatte IHR dieses Ding gegeben – er musste es wissen!  
"Das sind Buchstaben, Schatz, damit kannst du Wörter schreiben. Soll ich es dir zeigen? Was möchtest du schreiben?"  
Wieso sagte er das? SIE wusste doch, was Buchstaben sind und wozu sie dienen! Wieso erklärte er IHR nicht, weshalb diese Buchstaben nicht runterfielen?! DAS war doch das Erstaunliche! SIE hob die Tafel hoch über ihren Kopf, als würde SIE unter dem Regen durchlaufen und dabei nicht nasswerden wollen: Und die Buchstaben hielten!

...ob das wohl irgendwelche komischen Tiere sind? So wie Fliegen und Spinnen, die an der Decke laufen können? überlegte SIE. Oder sie mögen diese weiße Platte und die Platte mag die Buchstaben?  
Ein bisschen wie Mummy,wenn sie mich in ihre Arme zieht und mich hochhebt...  
Aber sie können sich nicht bewegen – genau wie Bäume...!

IHR Blick wanderte zu dem großen Regal, in dem sich bis unter die Zimmerdecke die Bücher türmten: In irgendeinem dieser Bücher würde bestimmt drinstehen, was das für Wesen sind...! Ob die Buchstaben die Platte zum Überleben brauchen? So wie die Bäume die Erde?

SIE nahm ein blaues E in IHRE kleine Hand und hielt es sich ganz dicht an den Mund und flüsterte:  
"Sag deinen Geschwistern, dass ich euch niemals von eurem Boden trennen werde! Ihr müsst keine Angst haben! Versprochen!"  
Und dann legte SIE oben links in der Ecke: "EURUS" und dann "MUMMY" und dann "DADDY" und dann –

NEIN!!!

"Daddy! Da fehlt etwas!" rief SIE und IHRE Stimme klang schrill.  
Schnell griff SIE nach der großen Schachtel, in der alles gewesen war und untersuchte sie – dann lief SIE zum Papierkorb und suchte das rotgoldene Papier heraus, aber da war nichts mehr drin! SIE kippte den Papierkorb auf dem Teppich aus und durchsuchte all das Geschenkpapier und die bunten Schleifen, aber da war sonst nichts drin!  
"Schätzchen, was machst du denn da?" fragte Mummy SIE und obwohl sie lächelte, hatte sie dabei so eine komische steile Falte auf der Stirn.  
"Da muss doch noch ein "M" sein! Und noch ein Ypsilon! Ich brauche doch ein viertes "M" und ein drittes "Ypsilon"! Das sind viel zu wenige Buchstaben und ich brauche auch Ziffern! Viele Ziffern! Und Zeichen zum Rechnen!" hatte SIE gerufen.  
Mummy und Daddy hatten einander angesehen; mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern, aus denen aber keine Worte kamen und in die sie auch nichts hineinsteckten.  
Ganze fünf Sekunden lang. SIE hörte nämlich das Ticken der Wanduhr und zählte mit.  
Dann sagte Daddy: "Du hast natürlich recht! Gleich übermorgen gehe ich nochmal in den Laden und kaufe noch mehr Buchstaben! Und Zahlen und alles, was es sonst noch dafür gibt."  
"Übermorgen?"  
"Ja. Die Geschäfte haben heute und morgen geschlossen, weißt du? Weil alle Leute feiern – so wie wir."  
Ja, das leuchtete ein – auch wenn dieses Feiern ein seltsames Ding war. Bestimmt würde SIE auch das bald verstehen – so wie SIE schon fast alles andere verstand.  
"Fein!" sagte SIE, fürs Erste zufrieden, und dann schob SIE "MUMMY“ weiter nach unten und mehr zur Mitte, dann stapelte SIE über das Ypsilon ein "D" und noch ein "D", ein "A" und darüber das dritte "D". Dann heftete SIE unter das zweite "M" von "MUMMY" das "Y", das von "DADDY" übrig geblieben war und darunter ein "C" und so weiter, bis dort  
M  
Y  
C  
R  
O  
F  
T  
zu lesen stand. Den Namen SHERLOCK ließ SIE bei Mycrofts "O" waagerecht hindurchlaufen und schließlich "EURUS" senkrecht von Sherlocks "E" herunterbaumeln.

Daddy sagte etwas Komisches: "Ich hätte wohl besser gleich ein Scrabble gekauft..."

Natürlich hatte SIE recht gehabt: Diesem Baum erging es wie seinem Vorgänger!  
Als SIE ein paar Tage später hörte, dass Daddy draußen Holz hackte, rannte SIE in IHR Zimmer, so rasch es IHRE kurzen Beinchen zuließen, SIE fiel zweimal hin und stand wieder auf und ein drittes Mal und dann kroch SIE unter IHR Bettchen und blieb dort.  
Mit IHREM Vater sprach SIE drei Tage kein Wort mehr.

Ein paar Monate später nahm Mummy SIE wie so oft mit auf eine Autofahrt, während Mycroft auf Sherlock aufpassen sollte.  
Doch an diesem Tag fuhr Mummy in eine andere Richtung als sonst.  
"Mummy? Fahren wir nicht zum Supermarkt?"  
"Doch, mein Schätzchen, aber es gibt jetzt einen neuen Supermarkt und den will ich heute mal ausprobieren", hatte IHR Mummy erklärt.  
Ja, das sah SIE dann auch gleich: Der war wirklich noch ganz neu: Da waren noch keine Kratzer oder abgebrochenen Ecken und alles glänzte und war bunter als in dem Alten. Aber ansonsten war es dann doch fast dasselbe. Eben auch ein Supermarkt. Er hatte eine andere Form und die Waren waren anders angeordnet, aber das waren schon alle weiteren Unterschiede zu dem Alten.  
Wie immer sah SIE zu, wie Mummy Dinge aus den Regalen holte und in den Drahtkorb auf Rädern stapelte,  
"Ah – wir müssen nochmal zurück – ich brauche noch Apfelsinen für den Obstsalat!" stellte Mummy fest.  
IHR war das ganz recht – und im Einkaufswagen sitzend ließ SIE sich zufrieden noch einmal durch den halben Laden zurückschieben.  
Da stand eine Frau in einer Uniform des Supermarktes in der Obstabteilung und füllte Früchte nach.  
Da war endlich etwas Interessantes: Die gestapelten Orangen. Ganz oben eine einzige und dann nach unten immer mehr – das erinnerte sie ein bisschen an einen Weihnachtsbaum, aber die Form der Grundfläche war quadratisch und nicht kreisförmig und die vier Seiten waren gleichseitige Dreiecke! – und die ganze Konstruktion war viel ordentlicher und viel dichter als eine Tanne! Und dabei waren das doch lauter einzelne Früchte.  
SIE zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Pyramide und rief: "Zweihundertundvier!"  
Mummy bremste abrupt den Trolley und schaute SIE perplex an: "Was? Was hast du gesagt?"  
"204. Die Pyramide aus Apfelsinen. Es sind acht Lagen – dann sind das 204 Orangen!"  
Mummy starrte SIE an. Wieder einmal: Große Augen, offener Mund.  
Dann sagte sie: "Ja, du hast recht! Du bist wirklich klug!  
Und weißt du was? Obsthändler wissen schon lange, lange Zeit, dass das die beste Methode ist, um runde Körper zu stapeln – aber die mathematische Formel dazu, die das beweisen würde, die haben die Wissenschaftler noch nicht aufstellen können!**  
Aber was rede ich denn da – das kannst du wirklich noch nicht verstehen..."

Aber SIE verstand es sehr wohl! Und SIE nahm sich vor, diese Formel zu finden und zweifelte kein bisschen daran, dass ihr das schon bald gelingen würde.

Bestimmt gibt es für alles mathematische Formeln, überlegte SIE. Auch für Gesichter und ihre Ausdrücke. Wenn ich das herausfinde, werde ich wissen, was aufgerissene Augen bedeuten, oder Lachen...

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
...okay, zugegeben: Nicht bei Tannen!
> 
> **  
https://www.zeit.de/2003/34/T-Orangenstapel


	3. 1979/1980

1979

Als im Jahr darauf wieder eine Tanne im Wohnzimmer aufgestellt wurde, überkam SIE ein neues Gefühl.  
Es war ein Gefühl, das SIE definitiv nicht mochte.  
Nicht Traurigkeit. Auch nicht Wut.  
Obwohl es ein bisschen etwas von Wut hatte.  
Aber doch anders.  
Kälter, härter...  
Jetzt hatte SIE wieder einmal etwas Neues gelernt, aber SIE wusste noch nicht genau, was es war.  
SIE sah zwei Möglichkeiten:  
ad I: Mummy und Daddy sind dumm  
ad II: Mummy und Daddy mögen Bäume gar nicht!  
Aber SIE sagte das nicht; SIE fragte Mummy und Daddy nicht danach, ohne dass SIE hätte erklären können, wieso SIE nicht danach fragte.  
Vielleicht, weil es sinnlos wäre, jemanden zu fragen, der dümmer ist als man selbst.  
Vielleicht, weil forschen einen weiterbringt, als fragen.

Aber bald darauf, als SIE einmal alleine im Zimmer war, ging SIE zum Kamin. SIE sah sich das Feuer an, die Flammen, wie sich sich krümmten und streckten, wie sie über die Scheite leckten und sie schwarz färbten und sie langsam auffraßen.

Ist das Feuer auch ein Wesen? So wie ein Baum? Oder ist es mehr wie ein Schwarm Bienen? überlegte SIE.  
Im Frühling wird Daddy es wieder ausgehen lassen. Stirbt das Feuer dann? Oder wird es nur so winzig, dass man es nicht mehr sieht? So wie die klitzekleinen Bazillen, die machen, dass man Fieber bekommt?

SIE weiß, wo das Feuerzeug ist. An IHREM Geburtstag hat SIE nämlich gesehen, wie Daddy die Kerzen auf IHREM Kuchen angezündet hat. SIE holt es und nun kann SIE IHR Experiment durchführen:

Kann die abgetrennte obere Hälfte eines Baumes, der noch nicht richtig tot ist, auch schon brennen?  
So wie die Einzelteile? Oder funktioniert das nicht?

SIE geht hin und hält die Flamme unter einen Zweig... Tatsächlich: Über dem Zweig erscheint eine zweite Flamme!  
Zufrieden sieht SIE zu, dann bringt SIE das Feuerzeug an seinen Platz zurück – dabei sieht SIE zum Baum hinüber und stellt fest: Jetzt sind es schon drei kleine Flammen und im nächsten Moment ist es eine Große! Bald wird ihre Spitze bis zu dem goldenen Stern auf der Spitze reichen! Das ist großartig! Und wie das knistert und knackt!  
Und nebenbei denkt SIE: Der Stern – das ist auch noch ein Rätsel: Da gibt es nachts diese hellen Punkte am Himmel und es gibt diese Dinger mit Zacken. Sie haben nichts gemeinsam und doch nennt man beides Sterne, das will ich auch noch verstehen...

Ein Schrei lässt SIE zusammenzucken – SIE wirft das Feuerzeug hin und hält sich beide Ohren zu.  
Dann kippt Daddy einen Eimer Wasser auf das Feuer am Baum.

Wieso darf das Feuer im Kamin Baumstücke verbrennen, aber nicht dort?  
Es muss einen Unterschied geben...  
Das finde ich auch noch heraus, denkt SIE.

1980

Wieder vergeht ein Jahr und wieder wird bald nach IHREM Geburtstag ein Baum angeschafft.  
Es ist so sinnlos und jetzt auch noch langweilig. SIE sieht kaum hin.

SIE hat einen großen, dicken Block und Filzstifte bekommen, dazu noch viele andere Geschenke, aber den Block und die Stifte kann SIE gut gebrauchen. SIE beginnt aufzuschreiben, was SIE erlebt hat, was SIE denkt, SIE dokumentiert IHRE Experimente wie das mit dem Feuer.  
SIE weiß nicht, wieso SIE das eigentlich tut, denn es ist ja alles in IHREM Kopf ordentlich in Gedankenschränken verstaut. SIE kann es abspielen wie der Videorecorder die Filme - sogar besser als der!  
Aber Oma ist mal wieder da; die Oma Vernet, die eigentlich in Oklahoma City wohnt und die eigentlich Mummys Oma ist. Sie redet jetzt viel vom "Vergessen" und von "Vergesslichkeit" und dass sie sich irgendwelcher Dinge "nicht mehr entsinnt".  
Wie geht das? fragt SIE sich, Wie kann das sein? Hat Oma Vernet in ihrem Kopf nicht ordentlich aufgeräumt?

Vielleicht schreibt SIE deswegen jetzt alles auf, was wichtig ist.  
Dann merkt SIE, dass IHR Mycroft über die Schulter sieht. SIE schaut ihn an.  
Was ist das für ein Gesichtsausdruck, den er da macht?  
Diese Dinge sind IHR immer noch rätselhaft: Gesichter, Stimmen, Haltungen, Gesten...  
Vielleicht soll SIE das besser verstecken, was SIE da schreibt? – nur wieso?

"Du, Mycroft, wie war das, als du geboren wurdest? Mochtest du es? Wolltest du wieder zurück? War dir kalt? Ich hab erst nicht gut sehen können, aber dann wurde es bald besser. An Weihnachten hab ich dann schon fast scharf sehen können."  
Wenn das noch derselbe Gesichtsausdruck ist, dann ist es jetzt wohl mehr davon, überlegt SIE.  
"Das kannst du nicht wissen! Niemand erinnert sich an sowas!!!" schreit er. "Das war bestimmt nicht dein erstes Weihnachten!"  
SIE richtet sich zu voller Größe auf und stemmt die Hände auf die Hüften – das macht Mummy manchmal, wenn sie ihn ausschimpft.  
"Sagst du gerade, dass ich lüge?!" ruft SIE so laut SIE kann. "Natürlich erinnere ich mich! Du hast einen dunkelgrünen Pulli angehabt vierundzwanzig Tage nach meiner Geburt – mit weißen Eiskristallen! Aber die waren falsch, weil sie acht Äste hatten statt sechs! Aber der passt dir schon lange nicht mehr!" ruft SIE triumphierend.

Oma Vernet hat IHR ein Kleid und ein kleines, blaues Ding aus Holz geschenkt, das sie IHR jetzt aus der Hand nimmt und dann gleich wieder gibt mit der Frage:  
"Erkennst du, was das ist, Eurie?"  
SIE betrachtet es noch einmal kurz.  
"Ein Spielzeug aus Holz, blau angestrichen."  
Oma lacht. "Ja, ganz richtig, Eurie, du bist ein ganz schlaues Kind!" und zu Mummy sagt sie: "Ohje, da hab ich mich wohl verschätzt mit der Auswahl!"  
Mummy lächelt breit und sagt: "Das ist ein Flugzeug, Schatz – es hat Tragflächen, siehst du?"

SIE hat schon Flugzeuge gesehen: Am Himmel und im Fernsehen. Das da, das ist doch kein Flugzeug!  
Nicht mal eines für Bazillen.  
Oder für Holzwürmer! (so wie die, die in den einen alten Bilderrahmen in der Diele die vielen Löcher gemacht haben!)  
Aber Mummy sagt, dass es ein Flugzeug ist, also muss es stimmen!  
SIE stellt sich hin, hebt das Flugzeug hoch und wirft es, so fest SIE kann nach vorne. Das hat SIE mal Mycroft mit einem Papierflieger machen sehen. Ist siebenhundertachtundneunzig Tage her.

"Aua!" Oma Vernet reibt sich ihr Knie und macht große Augen. Sonst sagt sie nichts weiter.  
Mummy hebt das dumme, falsche Flugzeug auf.  
Dann lachen auf einmal alle!

SIE dreht sich um und geht in IHR Zimmer.

Alle sind dumm und blöd.  
Oder lügen sie?  
So wie Mycroft?  
Wieso lügen sie SIE an?

  
Wieso holen sie immer wieder einen halben Baum ins Haus...?  
Bäume gehören in einen Wald! Oder in einen Park und sie brauchen ihre untere Hälfte, ihre Wurzeln!

Vielleicht geht es mir ähnlich...? Vielleicht gehöre ich gar nicht hierher?  
Vielleicht ist das die Erklärung?

Das ist nicht wirklich meine Familie – kann das sein?  
Aber wo gehöre ich dann hin...?

  
Am nächsten Tag geht SIE raus in den Garten. Alles ist kahl, aber es liegt kein Schnee – es ist nicht einmal kalt. Sherlock ist draußen und er hat sich IHR dummes Holzflugzeug genommen, das SIE gestern keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt hat.  
Was will er mit dem nutzlosen Ding?  
Was Sherlock damit macht, bringt SIE zum Staunen: Er hält das Flugzeug in der rechten Hand hoch - die Nase nach vorn, Räder nach unten und so läuft er in Kurven und Kreisen über den Rasen, um die Bäume herum und um die komischen Grabsteine. Dazu macht er Geräusche – ähnlich wie der Motor eines Autos.  
Dann bemerkt er SIE; er grinst und kurvt zu IHR rüber. Und dann beginnt er, in die Knie zu gehen und senkt die Hand mit dem blauen Spielzeug und setzt es vor IHR auf dem Boden ab.  
So macht man das also?  
Man TUT bloß so, als wäre es ein Flugzeug?  
Man stellt sich nur vor, dass es fliegen kann, obwohl man es natürlich herumtragen muss?  
Aber dazu braucht man doch eigentlich kein totes Stück Holz, oder?

Trotzdem hat SIE etwas von Sherlock lernen können: Wie man spielt.  
SIE ist noch unschlüssig, wie SIE das finden soll.  
Es sah lustig aus und als ob es Spaß machen würde; vielleicht ist das Sinn genug?

Doch noch aus einem anderen Grund war dies ein denkwürdiger Tag, denn am Nachmittag erklärte Mummy Sherlock die komischen Grabsteine im Garten, dass die Jahreszahlen frei erfunden waren und nicht zu den Altersangaben passten und dass Nemo gar kein Vorname ist, sondern lateinisch ist und "niemand" heißt.  
Sherlock ist ganz fasziniert und Mummy und Daddy freuen sich darüber. SIE bemerken sie gar nicht.  
Dabei hat SIE diese Scherze besser verstanden als die drei zusammen!

Ein paar Tage später hat sie einen Entschluss gefasst: Auch wenn er dümmer ist - SIE wird sich Sherlock als Assistenten nehmen; er kann IHR bei IHREN Experimenten helfen. Und manchmal kann er IHR vielleicht die dummen Menschen erklären: Jedenfalls besser, als SIE selbst das kann!  
SIE kann ihn gut leiden, obwohl das keinen Sinn ergibt, denn leider ist er lange nicht so schlau wie SIE.

Doch als SIE hinaus in den Garten tritt, spielt da nicht bloß ein kleiner Junge zwischen den komischen Grabsteinen – heute sind es zwei!

"Mummy! Wo kommt denn dieser Junge mit den roten Haaren her!?" will SIE wissen. Es regt SIE auf, das der auf einmal da ist; er stört SIE gewaltig, ohne dass SIE sagen könnte, weshalb.  
"Das ist Victor, er ist mit seinen Eltern am Ende der Straße eingezogen.“ Als sie weiterredet unterhält sie sich aber offensichtlich mit Daddy. „Hoffentlich vertragen sie sich gut! Es wäre schön, wenn Sherlock jetzt endlich jemanden zum Spielen hätte!"  
"Ja, du hast recht", sagt Daddy, "Vielleicht ist Victor Trevor das größte Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er je bekommen wird."

  
tbc


	4. 1981

Das nächste Jahr brach an und dann kam natürlich auch wieder Sherlocks Geburtstag. Er wurde vier.  
SIE hatte mitbekommen, dass Mummy und Daddy gestritten hatten, "ob das schon das Richtige für ihn" sei. Sie hatten sogar Mycroft gefragt. Und der hatte geantwortet: "Ist mir doch egal! Ich hab sie nie haben wollen!"  
Ging es also um etwas, das Mycroft mal geschenkt bekommen hatte?  
SIE fragte sich, was es wohl sein konnte. Mycroft schloss sein Zimmer immer ab, er wollte nicht, dass SIE oder Sherlock in seinen Sachen stöberten.  
Doch SIE hatte noch eine weitere Spur!  
Über die Feiertage hatten sie im Fernsehen ein Violinkonzert gesehen. Die Soli hatte ein kleiner, alter Mann mit sehr, sehr schnellen Fingern gespielt. Er war wirklich gut und hatte den komischen Namen Yehudi Menuhin.  
SIE sah ganz genau hin, wenn die Kamera ihn ganz nah heranzoomte, wie er die Finger hielt und bewegte, damit dieser oder jener Ton entstand. Es entging IHR aber auch nicht, dass auch Mummy und Daddy sehr genau hinsahen - Mycroft dagagen, war gleich zu Beginn der Sendung aus dem Wohnzimmer geflüchtet.

Und selbstverständlich behielt SIE recht! Sherlock bekam eine kleine Violine geschenkt!  
Aber er hatte bei dieser Fernsehsendung wohl nicht so aufmerksam zugesehen wie SIE selbst: Zwar hielt er sich das runde Ende der Geige ans Kinn und griff auch nach Hals und Bogen, aber die Töne ähnelten mehr dem Quietschen und Knarren schlecht geölter, alter Türen als Musik.  
Daddy wollte es ihm zeigen, aber wie SIE feststellen musste, war er lange, lange nicht annähernd so gut wie der kleine Mann im Fernsehen!  
Nur wenig später stampfte Sherlock mit dem Fuß auf und rannte nach draußen. Es hatte aber auch wirklich mies geklungen!  
Mummy und Daddy gingen ihm nach.

IHR Moment war gekommen: SIE schnappte sich Sherlocks Geige, stimmte sie noch ein bisschen nach und dann begann SIE zu spielen. SIE hatte zuerst eine der Melodien gewählt, die sie Menuhin hatte spielen hören, dann hatte SIE etwas gespielt, das IHR schon länger im Kopf herumging und zu dem SIE noch nach einem Text suchte. Es hatte etwas von einem Marsch – oder Wanderlied...oder so...  
Sherlock kam angerannt und starrte SIE mit offenem Mund an.  
Als SIE eine Pause machte, wollte er wissen: "Woher kannst du das?"  
SIE zuckte die Schultern: "Hab es mir abgeschaut. Bei dem kleinen, alten Mann im Fernsehen neulich."  
"Bringst du's mir bei?"

Noch nie in IHREM Leben hatte SIE sich so gefreut.

  
Sherlock lernt langsam, findet SIE. Aber immerhin macht er Fortschritte. Mummy und Daddy haben jedenfalls schon oft gesagt, sie kämen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie haben noch Literatur beigesteuert: Eines der Bücher ist von Yehudi Menuhin: Sechs Violinstunden. Illustriertes Lehrbuch mit Notenbeispielen. 

SIE war sogar ein wenig beeindruckt von der Notenschrift; es ist ein so klares und konsequentes Konzept – viel einfacher, präziser und durchdachter, als das, was man gemeinhin Sprache nennt. 

Seit SIE Violine spielt, hat SIE das Radio für sich entdeckt. Im Sommer sagte SIE dann zu Mycroft, „Hol mir aus dem Regal hinter dem Klavier von ganz oben die Noten herunter.“  
„Aber das sind Klaviernoten.“  
„Selbstverständlich sind das Klaviernoten!“ versetzte SIE in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldet.

Und so begann SIE, Sherlock Stücke von Johann Sebastian Bach beizubringen.   
Doch SIE musste sich immer wieder über Sherlock ärgern. Er spielte ihn zwar und machte auch nach und nach immer weniger Fehler und er mochte diese Musik auch – am Liebsten die Sonate Nummer 1 – aber er wurde einfach nicht gut genug! Und er verstand ihn nicht! Die Mathematik dahinter, die Architektur!   
Eines Tages im Herbst, da unterbrach SIE sein stümperhaftes Spiel wieder und wieder mit IHREN Korrektureinwürfen, so dass er schließlich kaum noch zwei Töne hintereinander zustande brachte, ehe SIE sich wieder einschaltete. Und dann legte er das Instrument weg und setzte sich in eine Ecke.

Was soll das denn jetzt?  
Mittendrin aufhören? Bei Bach?!   
Unmöglich!

SIE nahm Geige und Bogen auf und spielte selbst das ganze Stück von vorne bis hinten durch.  
Mummy kam währenddessen hinzu und nahm ihren lautlos heulenden Sohn in den Arm.

Mummy hatte wieder diese steile Falte auf der Stirn. Aber das SIE sie immer noch nicht zu deuten wusste, ignorierte SIE sie.  
„Ist etwas...passiert, Eurie?“ hatte Mummy wissen wollen.

„Weißt du, als Johann Sebastian Bach auf seinem Sterbebett lag, hörte er seinen Sohn eines seiner Stücke spielen, aber der Junge spielte das Stück nicht zu Ende. Also sprang der sterbende aus dem Bett ging zum Klavier und spielte es selbst zu Ende“, erklärte SIE.  
Dieses eine Mal war das mit den aufgerissenen Augen irgendwie anders  
Ärgerlich, oder so...  
„Wo hast du das denn her, Kind? Das hat sich doch irgendwer ausgedacht! Davon habe ich noch nie gehört! Außerdem hatte Bach viele Kinder! Es kommen fünf Söhne in Frage, von denen aber mindestens zwei bereits erwachsen und einer geistig behindert war. Nein, tut mir leid, Schatz, aber diese Anekdote ist sicher nicht echt – sie ist nichtmal wirklich eine Anekdote, dann würde ich sie kennen.“

SIE pfefferte die Geige samt Bogen auf den Fußboden (zum Glück für das Instrument war die Entfernung ja noch nicht groß!) und rief so laut sie konnte:   
„DAS WAR ABER SO!!!“

Seit diesem Ereignis erhielt Sherlock seinen Geigenunterricht in einem nahegelegenen Konservatorium, zu dem ihn Mummy zweimal die Woche hinfuhr. IHR dagegen wurde untersagt, Sherlock weiter zu unterrichten oder auch nur, sein Spiel zu kritisieren, weil ihn das angeblich entmutigte!

  
Zu IHREM Geburtstag schaut auch ein Onkel vorbei, den SIE noch nicht kennt. Sie nennen ihn Rudy und irgendwie sind sie ein bisschen komisch zu ihm. Aber ist er denn nun ein Mann? Oder eine Frau? Ein bisschen scheint er doch eine Frau zu sein, denkt SIE, auch wenn SIE nicht sagen könnte, wieso IHR das so vorkommt. Er schenkt IHR eine Puppe.  
Echt jetzt? NOCH eine?  
SIE hat schon längst welche und SIE kann nichts mit ihnen anfangen. Sie sind doch nutzlos.

Aber dann war SIE doch ein wenig überrascht, denn Onkel Rudys Puppe war anders. Sie sah nicht aus wie ein Baby oder ein Kleinkind; sie sah aus wie eine erwachsene Frau. Eine von der Sorte, wie man sie doch eigentlich bloß im Fernsehen sieht: Sehr schlank und mit einem Glitzerkleid und Schuhen mit hohen Absätzen. So eine hatte SIE tatsächlich noch nicht.  
Genauso nutzlos ist sie natürlich trotzdem.

  
Und wieder kommt das Fest mit der unsinnigen Tradition, einen Baum zu töten.

In diesem Jahr sieht SIE IHRER Mummy zu, wie sie an Weihnachten das Festmahl vorbereitet. Die letzten Jahre hatte es immer für Mummy und Daddy und Mycroft Scheiben und für SIE und Sherlock kleine Stücke von Fleisch gegeben (jedenfalls seit sie keine Milch und keinen Brei mehr bekommt), aber Mummy erklärt IHR, dass sie jetzt, wo Sherlock und SIE schon größer sind, wieder einmal Gans machen möchte – so wie früher.

SIE weiß, was Gänse sind. Im Dorf ist eine Familie, die welche im Garten herumlaufen haben, aber so richtig vorstellen, kann SIE sich das noch nicht – obwohl SIE weiß, dass Fleisch immer aus Teilen von getöteten Tieren besteht.

Zuerst konnte SIE keine Gans entdecken, in der ganzen Küche nicht. Aber dann fiel IHR das große, helle Ding mit der hubbeligen Haut auf: Natürlich! Die Gans hatte keine Federn mehr und jemand hatte ihr schon den Kopf abgeschnitten, von ihrem langen Hals war nur noch die Haut übrig und auch die Watschelfüßchen waren ab. Am Gänsehintern fehlte schon ein Stück, der Bürzel. 

Das ist also der Rest der Gans.   
SIE erkennt die Form – ein nackter, toter Vogel.   
Es sieht noch gar nicht aus, wie sonst das Fleisch auf dem Teller; noch ganz blass! So blass wie IHRE eigene Haut.   
Und wie klein die Flügel sind, wenn die Federn erst weg sind! Stellt SIE fest: bloß dünne Ärmchen.

SIE geht zum Tisch und zieht an dem einen Gänsearm. Der funktioniert genauso wie IHR eigener Ellenbogen, aber es scheint keine Hände und Finger zu geben. Aber wahrscheinlich sind die einfach auch schon abgeschnitten worden. 

Ja, danach sieht das Ende dieses Armes aus..., denkt SIE.  
Da ist eine Schnur wie aus Gummi neben den Knochen, direkt unter der Haut.

"Was ist das, Mummy?"  
"Das ist ein Flügel, Schatz."  
"Nein, das da – diese Schnur."  
"Oh, ja: das ist eine Sehne. Die Sehnen verbinden die Knochen miteinander oder mit den Muskeln und so kann ein Tier oder ein Mensch Finger oder Arme und Beine bewegen – weißt du was? Ich werde dir gleich nachher ein Buch zeigen, wo Bilder davon drin sind, wie so etwas aussieht."

Solche Dinge sagt Mummy häufig – aber manchmal macht sie das dann doch nicht und zeigt IHR die Bücher mit den Bildern nicht; oder erst Tage später – das kennt SIE inzwischen schon.  
SIE sieht interessiert zu, wie Mummy die Gans nimmt und in den Armbeugen erst die Haut und die Sehnen durchschneidet und ihr die Arme streckt; dann trennt sie die Unterarme ab.

"Siehst du?" fragt Mummy: "Das ist der Knochen und das die Sehne – da ist fast kein Fleisch dran, deshalb lohnt es sich nicht, das mitzubraten, das wird bloß trocken oder verbrennt sogar. Außerdem passt die Gans mit Flügeln und Schenkeln gar nicht in den Bräter – das ist so eine Art Pfanne, aber man stellt sie in die Backröhre."  
Weiter verfolgt SIE, wie Mummy den Vogel weiter bearbeitet: Die Reste der Flügel und was von den Beinen noch da ist, wird abgetrennt. Der Bauch der Gans ist schon in der Mitte längs aufgeschnitten. SIE findet es immer wieder faszinierend, wie ein Messer einfach einen Schlitz machen kann, wo vorher eine geschlossene Fläche war und obwohl ein Schlitz bloß wie ein Strich ist, lässt er sich auseinanderziehen.  
Mummy holt ein Plastikbeutelchen aus dem Vogel und leert es aus.*  
"Das sind die Innereien, aber nur die, die sich zum Verzehr eignen, weißt du? Die, die die Gans geschlachtet hat, hat das schon aussortiert. Das ist das Herz, das Dunkle ist die Leber, diese zwei Böhnchen sind die Nierchen und das Helle ist der Magen – aber das mit dem Magen ist mir zu umständlich, den müsste ich nämlich noch auseinandernehmen. Das Beste von diesen Organen in die Leber, die brate ich uns morgen Abend. Daddy liebt Geflügelleber – aber sie schmeckt schon etwas eigenartig; das mag nicht jeder, aber du darfst sie dann natürlich auch probieren."   
SIE passt gut auf und wundert sich im Stillen: Im Augenblick hat noch gar nichts von dieser Gans wirklich Ähnlichkeit mit dem Fleisch, das SIE sonst auf den Teller bekommt!  
Und wie hat es wohl in dem Vogel ausgesehen, als er zum ersten Mal aufgeschnitten wurde? Gleich nach seinem Tod? Welche Organe sind bereits in den Müll geworfen worden? Oder was machen die Großen sonst damit?

SIE nimmt eines der Flügelteile von dem Abfallhaufen und betrachtet die Sehne und den Knochen.

Zeit für ein weiteres Experiment, denkt SIE:  
Bei einem toten Vogel können ja Muskeln und Sehnen nicht mehr funktionieren!  
Also wird SIE untersuchen, wie IHRE eigenen Muskeln arbeiten und wie die Sehnen an IHREN Knochen ziehen. So wie damals mit dem Feuer und dem Weihnachtsbaum.  
Inzwischen weiß SIE, dass das wieder etwas sein könnte, was SIE besser alleine machen sollte, wenn gerade niemand zusieht und dann sofort IHR Experiment zunichte macht. SIE kann warten, SIE muss dann nur an dieses große Messer herankommen; da wird sich schon einen Gelegenheit bieten, früher oder später...

Daddy kommt mit letzten Einkäufen nachhause, von denen er einige in die Küche bringt. Dann gibt er Mummy einen Kuss und SIE hebt er auf seinen Arm.   
"Du bist groß geworden, junge Dame!" sagt er. "Komm, wir gehen die Krippe aufstellen..." Und damit trägt er SIE hinaus ins Wohnzimmer.  
Die sogenannte Krippe ist ein seltsames Puppenhaus, das sie jedes Jahr unter dem Baum aufstellen. Es sind komische Puppen. Man kann nichts an ihnen bewegen und auch ihre Kleider sind hart und starr. Einige sind Menschen, dann gibt es noch verschiedene Tiere: Ein Kamel, ein Rind, ein Esel und mehrere Schafe. Eine von den menschlichen Figuren hat Flügel – aber nicht anstelle der Arme wie bei einem Vogel – sondern zusätzlich. Diese Figur wird immer oben an der Hütte festgebunden.  
SIE sieht sich diese Puppe genauer an: Es soll wohl eine junge Frau sein. Sie ist blond gelockt, barfuß und trägt ein langes himmelblaues Kleid, so blau wie ihre Augen.  
"Das gibt es nicht!" sagt SIE schließlich empört: "Wirbeltiere haben immer vier Extremitäten! Hexapoden gibt es nur bei Insekten!"   
Daddy lässt das Kamel fallen und sieht SIE an.  
Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?!  
SIE hat doch recht! SIE weiß genau, dass SIE recht hat!  
Immer dieses Starren, diese großen Augen und offenen Münder!  
Was soll das?!  
So langsam ärgert SIE das einfach nur noch!

tbc


	5. 1982 I

1982 I

  
Mummy wurde langsam echt schwierig!   
Hatte vielleicht was mit dem Alter zu tun, darüber hatte SIE noch zu wenige Informationen.

Jedenfalls war sie IHR in letzter Zeit häufiger mit ganz dummen, albernen Büchern gekommen. Mit primitiven bunten Bildern, richtige Baby-Geschichten.   
Was dachte sie sich dabei bloß?!   
Dann hatte sie es mit Märchenbüchern versucht.  
Was soll SIE denn mit den unlogischen Lügengeschichten anfangen?!  
Wenn SIE damit zaubern lernen könnte - das wäre etwas!  
Und wieso meint Daddy bloß, dass er IHR vorlesen sollte?

Aber das hat SIE ihm dann auch ganz schnell wieder abgewöhnt, denn natürlich hat SIE ihn jedes Mal unterbrochen, wenn er nicht das bedeutungsvollste Wort im Satz hervorgehoben oder ein Komma einfach überlesen hatte.

  
Als es dann im Frühjahr wärmer wurde, sagte Mummy oft zu IHR:  
"Geh doch mal ein bisschen in den Garten, spielen - es ist so schönes Wetter!" oder eben einfach nur: "Geh doch mal was spielen!"  
Bloß was?  
Sherlock spielte mit Victor Piraten. Und Victor hatte ihr erklärt, dass Mädchen keine Piraten sein können, weil doch Frauen an Bord Unglück bringen!

Doch als über Ostern Mycroft mal wieder da war, holte SIE die Schachtel mit dem Schachspiel aus dem Wohnzimmer und klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

Nachdem SIE ihn dreimal geschlagen hatte, beschloss SIE, dass auch das witzlos war.

  
Aber dann kommt der Sommer und ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis steht IHR bevor: Sie werden nach Oklahoma zu Oma Vernet fliegen! Natürlich in einem richtigen Flugzeug! SIE ist schon sehr neugierig darauf, wie das sein wird!

Aber dann wird es zuerst sehr schnell sehr langweilig: Eine Autofahrt und dann große Hallen mit vielen Menschen, die Schlange stehen, es ist laut und die Luft ist nicht gut und SIE hat Durst und Hunger und findet es blöd - wieso dauert das so lange? Wieso geht es so langsam voran?

Immerhin kann SIE durch die großen Fenster draußen schon die Flugzeuge sehen. Echte, riesige Flugzeuge - nicht so albernes Holzspielzeug!

Das Fliegen sebst ist dann großartig! SIE und Sherlock dürfen abwechselnd mal ans Fenster und hinausschauen in den blauen Himmel und die bauschigen, weißen Wolken oder hinunter auf die Erde und den atlantischen Ozean.

Sherlock ist ein bisschen schlauer geworden im letzten Jahr, denkt SIE, aber er ist lange nicht so schlau wie ich.

Für Mycroft interessiert SIE sich nicht - wieso weiß SIE selbst nicht. Vielleicht einfach, weil er zu alt ist und weil er keine Fantasie hat? Wenn er dann wenigstens im Schach besser wäre! Oder in sonst irgendetwas!

  
Manchmal stellt SIE sich vor, dass IHRE Gedanken IHREN Kopf verlassen können - direkt in den Kopf von einem Menschen, der dann genau weiß, was SIE denkt und was SIE von ihm will. Das wäre doch praktisch! So viel praktischer als etwas lange erklären zu müssen und dann festzustellen, dass die Leute SIE gar nicht verstehen! Oder dass sie nicht machen wollen, was SIE von ihnen möchte!

SIE weiß, SIE wird einen Weg finden, das zu tun. Es wäre um so vieles effektiver - es muss einfach möglich sein!

  
In Oklahoma ist es dann enttäuschend langweilig. Viele Leute, die sich nicht für SIE interessieren und die angeblich auch zur Familie gehören.

Aber sie sind alle dumm. Noch viel dümmer als Daddy oder Sherlock!

Ein dummer, dicker Mann hat gefragt, ob SIE und Sherlock Zwillinge wären. Daddy hat gesagt:

"Nein, aber irische Zwillinge sind sie schon, sie sind weniger als ein Jahr auseinander."

SIE will nicht, dass ihr Daddy so schrecklich dumme Sachen sagt! Irische Zwillinge! Was für ein Unsinn!

SIE weiß noch nicht, wie man das nennt, aber SIE schämt sich zum ersten Mal.

In Gedanken beginnt SIE mit Zahlen und Worten zu jonglieren - gegen die Langeweile. SIE will ein Lied komponieren und dichten, ein rätselhaftes, verschlüsseltes Lied...

Der Hund von Tante Sharon ist toll - aber Daddy macht immer einen großen Bogen um ihn, weil er auf Tierhaare allergisch ist. Leider spielt Sherlock pausenlos mit ihm, er will gar nichts mehr anderes tun! Er hat sogar aufgehört, Victor zu vermissen.

Aber Tante Sharon selber ist doof. Mit IHR redet sie genauso albern wie mit ihrem Hund, als ob SIE ganz dumm wäre! So eine Frechheit!

Aber Tante Sharon ist es, die dumm ist: So!

Als sie dann abreist, sitzt Sherlock nur noch in der Ecke. Manchmal heult er sogar.

Er ist so doof: JETZT könnte er doch mal mit IHR spielen!

Gerade überlegt SIE, mal zu ihm zu gehen, als ihr irgendeiner von den Onkeln zuvor kommt. 

Der Onkel bringt Sherlock zusammen mit Daddy das Fahrradfahren bei. Aber Sherlock fährt wie ein Wilder, er saust einen Abhang hinunter und dann überschlägt er sich und kommt mit blutigen Lippen und einem abgebrochenen Zahn heulend zurück. Das Fahrrad ist ganz krumm. Aber niemand schimpft mit ihm.

  
SIE freut sich auf den Rückflug nachhause, aber dann kommt es ganz anders. Das hat SIE nicht erwartet!  
Sie fliegen nachts und es ist stockfinster draußen und das Flugzeug wackelt und hüpft und zittert.

Ein paar Leute schreien und Mummy nimmt auf einmal IHRE Hand und sagt: "Du musst keine Angst haben!"

Aber inzwischen hat SIE erfahren, dass es diese Leute in den dunkelblauen Uniformen mit den Streifen am Ärmel sind, die so komische Mützen tragen, die die Flugzeuge steuern - SIE hat sie am Flughafen beobachtet und ihre Gespräche mit angehört! Und nun weiß SIE, dass auch diese Leute furchtbar dumm sind!

Wenn so jemand das Flugzeug steuert, ist das doch bestimmt sehr gefährlich!

Noch viel gefährlicher, als wenn Sherlock Fahrad fährt!

  
Vielleicht wird SIE niemals wieder zuhause ankommen!  
Vielleicht findet der Kapitän den Weg nicht?  
Oder vielleicht weiß er nicht, wie man landet...?

Im Dunkeln und wenn es so wackelt...!

  
SIE lernt ein neues Gefühl und es ist schrecklicher und unangenehmer als alles, was SIE schon erlebt hat, zusammen.

Wochen vergehen, aber die Angst im Flugzeug vergisst SIE nicht. Doch SIE wäre nicht SIE, wenn SIE daraus nichts machen würde. Auch die Angst bringt SIE wie alles andere auch, zum Nachdenken.

Angst ist stark, sie kann schwach machen und verzweifelt...

Was könnte SIE damit machen?

  
Bei einem Ausflug an den Strand spielt SIE mit dem kleinen blauen Holzflugzeug, so wie damals Sherlock bei ihnen zuhause im Garten. Aber Sherlock spielt nicht mit, denn sie haben Victor mitgenommen.

Blöder Rotbart! Blödes Piratenspiel!

  
Und Mycroft steht auch nur blöd rum und lässt die flachen Kiesel über das Wasser hüpfen.

  
SIE sieht ihn an und sagt: "Du siehst komisch aus, wenn du erwachsen bist!"

tbc


	6. 1982 II

EURUS sieht Mycroft an und sagt: "Du siehst komisch aus, wenn du erwachsen bist!"

Seine Augen ziehen sich zusammen und bekommen ein eigenartiges Funkeln. Er holt Luft – doch dann hält er mittendrin inne, atmet sachte aus und lächelt.

„Dein Flugzeug wird noch abstürzen, wenn du nicht aufpasst.“  
„Es hat Autopilot“, versetzt SIE.

Wieder starrt er – doch nur eine halbe Sekunde, dann:  
„Aber landen kann der Autopilot das Flugzeug nicht. Dazu braucht es Menschen. Erfahrene Piloten.  
Die Landung ist beim Fliegen das mit Abstand schwierigste.  
Und wenn das Flugzeug abstürzt, sterben alle!  
Das heißt, um genau zu sein, wie es so treffend heißt: Es ist nicht der Fall, der dich umbringt, es ist die plötzliche Vollbremsung am Ende.*“

Damit dreht er sich um und balanciert über die Inselchen aus Kieseln zu seinem Bruder und dem nervigen Rotschopf Victor.

IHR ist heiß und kalt zugleich.

Nicht das Fliegen ist gefährlich,   
nicht mal das Abstürzen. Sondern die Bruchlandung.   
Der Aufschlag bringt alle um, alle, die drinsitzen.   
Fliegen können, das bringt gar nichts, wenn man nicht landen kann, oder?

  
Später schaut SIE rüber zu den Jungs.  
Es sieht ganz so aus, als würden sie jetzt alle drei zusammen spielen!  
SIE rennt hin – dabei möchte SIE schreien und rufen: HÖRT SOFORT AUF; DAS DÜRFT IHR NICHT!  
Sherlock und Victor haben Schatzkarten gemalt.  
Pure, alberne Fantasiegebilde; SIE sieht natürlich sofort, dass es so eine Küstenlinie nirgendwo auf dem Globus wirklich gibt.  
Mycroft sieht sich die Karten an und meint: „So ist das viel zu einfach und zu unsicher. Jeder, der die Karte in die Hände bekommt, könnte sie lesen und sich den Schatz holen. Habt ihr eine Geheimschrift?  
Nein?  
Ich kann euch ein paar Codes zeigen, wollt ihr?“

SIE wartete.  
Warten hatte SIE inzwischen gelernt, aber sie mochte es überhaupt nicht; SIE wusste bloß, dass es manchmal cleverer war.

Irgendwann kann sie sich die Geheimbotschaften dann unbemerkt ansehen. Einfache Verschlüsselungssysteme, bei denen man sich nicht einmal etwas merken muss.  
Aber dumme Menschen haben es offenkundig nötig, sich immer wieder aufzuzeichnen, wie der Schlüssel funktioniert.  
Zwei Alphabete untereinander für die Cäsar-Chiffre, ein Quadratgitter oder mehrere kleine Gitter mit und ohne Punkte, waagerecht und im Fünfundvierzig-Grad-Winkel für den Schweinestall-Code der Freimaurer. Primitiv.

SIE berührte die Zettel nicht mal, ließ sie genau da liegen, wo SIE sie gefunden hatte.  
Wenn Sherlock und Victor einander künftig kleine Briefe zustecken würden, würden sie weniger vorsichtig sein als bisher, weil sie eine dieser Verschlüsselungen benutzen würden.

Doch SIE würde sie lesen können.

Und noch etwas.  
SIE würde selbst solche Botschaften verfassen und bessere Codes entwickeln können.  
Das konnte IHR vielleicht nochmal nützlich sein...  


Es gab so vieles, was SIE niemanden fragen konnte, denn es waren Fragen, auf die sie alle keine Antwort hatten. Erst recht nicht! Sie wussten noch viel weniger darüber, als SIE selbst längst herausgefunden hatte!  
Oder wollten sie bei manchen Dingen vielleicht gar nicht, dass SIE ihre Geheimnisse erfuhr?  
So wie Sherlock und Victor mit ihren kindischen Schatzkarten und ihren anderen kleinen Heimlichkeiten.  
Dieses Buch über Anatomie, zum Beispiel: Mummy hatte es ihr dann doch nie gezeigt. Wie so oft und wie immer öfter.  
Aber es kam der Tag, wo SIE die Gelegenheit fand, sich unbeobachtet das Tranchiermesser zu holen. Mit diesem Instrument versteckte sie sich im Gartenschuppen am Fenster, wo es hell genug war.  
SIE ballte die kleine Faust und tastete nach der anspringenden Sehne. Die blau-grünlichen Linien musste SIE meiden, das wusste SIE, und noch viel mehr jene Stelle, wo es in der Tiefe pochte, etwa in einer gedachten Linie vom Zeigefinger abwärts unterhalb des Handgelenks. Da strömte nämlich das Blut hindurch.  
SIE hatte sich einige ihrer Filzstifte mitgenommen und zeichnete nun auf IHRER blassen Haut die Positionen der Sehne und der Vene ein. Das war leicht. Nahe dem Handgelenk ließ sich die Pulsader gut ertasten, aber zum Ellenbogen hin wurde es schwierig. Andererseits: So tief brauchte SIE ohnehin nichtzu schneiden. Konzentriert setzte sie die Spitze der Klinge direkt neben der Sehne an...

Dass man IHR auch dieses Experiment wieder nicht gönnen würde, hatte sie ja geahnt. Nach Daddys Aktion angesichts der Flammen am Weihnachtsbaum war das zu erwarten gewesen. Aber SIE hatte nicht mit einem derartigen Aufruhr gerechnet! Mit Geschrei, Tränen, Notarztwagen, Polizei, Krankenhaus und komischen, fremden Männern und Frauen, die dummes Zeug redeten!  
Also schön - SIE hatte mal wieder etwas getan, wovon alle nicht wollten, dass SIE es tut!

Willkommen in meiner Welt! dachte SIE: Ständig tun Leute Dinge, die ICH nicht will!

Sie hatten SIE daran gehindert.  
Mal wieder.  
Konnten sie es denn jetzt damit nicht gut sein lassen?!

Dann hatte Mycroft sie gefragt: "Dass du dich in den Arm gestochen hast: Was sollte das?"  
Was für eine dumme Frage? Es gab doch nur einen einzigen Grund, wieso SIE so etwas hätte tun wollen!  
Oder hielt er SIE etwa für so blöd, dass SIE ein Stück von IHREM eigenen Fleisch hätte verspeisen wollen?!  
"Ich wollte sehen, wie meine Muskeln funktionieren!" hatte sie geduldig und sachlich dem beschränkten großen Bruder erklärt.  
All dieser Tumult ging ihr auf die Nerven!

Irgendwann ließ man SIE aber doch wieder nachhause.  
SIE begann, Begriffe wie "Gefühl" und dann "Stimmung" und "Emotion" in den Lexika nachzuschlagen, die im Wohnzimmer standen. Manches erschloss sich IHR gleich, anderes blieb nebulös für SIE. Manches auch, nachdem sie alle Beispiele und Querverweise ebenfalls nachgeschlagen hatte.  
Doch immerhin hatte SIE dieses eine Gefühl, das SIE ausnahmslos gegenüber allen Menschen verspürte – bei vielen mehr, bei wenigen, wie Sherlock oder Mummy und Daddy, nur leicht und mit Bedauern vermischt – schließlich bestimmen können.   
Dieses allseits gültige und alles beherrschende Gefühl, das heißt: Verachtung.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
“It's not the fall that kills you; it's the sudden stop at the end.”   
wird im Internet zumeist Douglas Adams zugeschrieben, leider ohne nähere Quellenangabe. Ich habe zwar mal ein paar Bücher von ihm gelesen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob es aus THHGTTG oder sonst woher stammt.  
Wer es genau weiß, möge mich bitte informieren!
> 
> Zu den Verschlüsselungen:  
[link href="https://web.archive.org/web/20180909084337/http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/hidden-messages"]https://web.archive.org/web/20180909084337/http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/hidden-messages[/link]  
[link href="http://www.connieprince.co.uk/message-board"]http://www.connieprince.co.uk/message-board[/link] ganz unten
> 
> [link href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pigpen_cipher"]https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pigpen_cipher[/link]


End file.
